100117-Emergency Recall
01:43 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling timorousTraveler TT at 13:43 -- 01:43 GG: A. Recall. Is. To. Be. Issued. Right. Away. 01:43 TT: uh... alrigh7. wha7 for? 01:43 TT: hones7ly we 01:44 TT: are a li77le caugh7 up in some7hing. 01:44 GG: The. Archives. Has. Lost. Power. Miss. Libby. Is. Not. Present. And. We. Have. Intruders. 01:44 TT: no7hing we can'7 s7op now I suppose 7hough. 01:44 TT: uh 01:44 TT: in7ruders. 01:44 GG: Well. One. Confirmed. Intruder. But. He. Likely. Had. Accomplices. 01:44 TT: ... is 7here any feasible way 7he in7ruder(s) can ge7 7o loaaa 01:45 GG: That. Will. Not. Matter. If. We. Can. Not. Find. A. Means. To. Get. Back. Miss. Libby. 01:45 GG: The. Archives. Will. Disappeaer. 01:45 GG: And. If. That. Happens. I. Do. Not. Know. What. Happens. To. The. Planets. In. Tow. 01:46 GG: I. Need. You. Both. Here. 01:46 TT: why do you haVe 7o be making sense wi7h 7his. loaaa is hones7ly pre77y peaceful and safe aside from 7he bru7al imp massacre going on righ7 now. 01:46 TT: bu7 fine, we'll be oVer in a bi7. 01:46 TT: lorrea.... may s7ill be a bi7 murder-happy 7hough so i claim no responsibli7y on 7ha7 fron7 01:47 GG: As. A. Warning.... The. Main. Intruder. Is. A. Mr. Aesona.... But. Not. Ours.... He. At. Least. Expressed. Intent. To. Kill. Miss. Libby. Myself. And. Likely. Will. Want. To. Kill. Miss. Aaisha. 01:47 TT: oh. 01:47 TT: uh. 01:47 GG: So. Be. On. Guard. If. You. See. Him. But. Do. Not. Engage. 01:48 GG: Unless. You. Need. To. Of. Course. 01:48 TT: i guess I houldn'7 be 7aking chances yeah 01:48 GG: He. Also. Likely. Does. Not. Like. The. Humans. Either. And. Will. Likely. Try. To. Kill. Them. 01:49 TT: poin7 7aken if I see a human I'll 7ell 7hem 7o aVoid 7he 7roll wi7h mind-con7rolling powers 7ha7 sounds like a wonderful and noVel idea 01:50 TT: bu7 yes giVe me a second 01:50 GG: I. Am. Just. Making. Certain. You. Do. Not. Treat. Him. Like. Your. Former. Friend. 01:50 GG: This. One. Is. Not. 01:52 TT: i can promise 7ha7 i'll 7ry 7o aVoid him, and 7ha7 i know al7erna7e him may no7 be on good 7erms wi7h curren7-me, okay? 01:52 TT: lemmie cu7 off 7he gris7 farming here 01:53 GG: Alright.... Now. To. Warn. Everyone. Here. 01:53 GG: When. You. Get. Here. The. Objectives. Will. Be. To. Find. Everyone. And. Then. To. Find. The. Means. To. Restore. Power.... Beware. Of. Other. Intruders.... Any. Questions? 01:54 TT: yeah will we haVe 7he chance 7o 7es7 some poisons/haVe lorrea make some s7uff? 01:54 TT: or should 7ha7. wai7. 01:55 GG: Minimum. Time. To. Allow. For. Communications. And. Defensive. Items. But. We. Need. You. Two. Here. As. Soon. As. Possible. 01:56 TT: fine 01:56 TT: also wai7 up a second 01:57 GG: Yes? 01:57 TT: "Likely. Will. Wan7. 7o. Kill. Miss. Aaisha." haha oh man is an aaisha back on 7he archiVes righ7 now 01:57 TT: 7his can only go WELL 01:57 GG: Our. Miss. Aaisha. Yes. 01:58 GG: I. Will. Explain. Everything. In. More. Details. Later. 01:58 GG: But. Now. Is. Not. The. Time. 01:58 TT: Oh eVen be77er okay 01:58 TT: I'll be sure 7o 7ell lorrea 01:58 GG: You. Have. Your. Orders.... For. The. Safety. Of. Everyone. Good. Luck. 01:59 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling timorousTraveler TT at 13:59 --